Soul Searching
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Reid is holding in a lot, and JJ is getting to the bottom of it.
1. Chapter 1

"_Spencer? There is a cat in your house," _JJ says slowly, alarming her boyfriend.

"Hold on, don't touch it," Spencer closes his mailbox and jogs over to his door. He spots the white and grey cat, giggling.

"That cat?" He chuckles,"Come here, Clover. She's nice." He makes a kissing noise and the cat hops down from the its perch on the couch, creeping towards Spencer. It rubs up against him, collar jingling.

"Why is it _here, _though?" JJ whispers, the cat staring at her, as if to say,_ he's mine, bitch, don't try it._

Reid picks up a scrap of paper, scanning it.

_Spency!_

_I hope you don't mind watching Cee. You know she loves you. I'll be home tomorrow, then we can_

Spencer rips the note, not reading the rest, knowing who it was from.

"Spence?" JJ's voice startles him. He forgot she was there."What was on the-"

"Nothing." He throws it in the trash and pets the cat absently, picking it up."My neighbor wanted me to cat-sit."

JJ nods slowly,"Yeah, but you ripped the note, so..."

Reid shakes his head, hoping she would leave it alone. She just gives him a quick nod, taking her jacket off. He sets Clover down on her perch on the couch.

"Make yourself at home." Reid reaches into the bag by the door and pulls out a yellow mat. Clover stares at him intently and hops onto the table, peering. Reid lays it on the floor and pushes a button in the center of it. JJ jumps when a lump starts to travel around the perimeter and Clover, Reid forgotten, chases after it, the crazed movements keeping her captivated.

"The thing is really fun, no doubt. I love watching her." Reid winks and JJ nods blankly, staring at the scraps of paper in the trash can.

xXxXx

JJ tiptoes down the hallway and into the kitchen, Clover napping on the couch. Her eyes dart open, and JJ creeps over to the bag by the door, pulling out an electronic mouse. She turns the crank and it sets off down the hall, Clover chasing after it with one last look at JJ.

She hated doing this but knew she had to, because what if Reid was in something he couldn't get out of? JJ takes what she thinks are the scraps of paper out of the can, setting them on the counter.

_JJ, put them back in there and go upstairs and go to sleep._

She slides them around, trying to make words, then gasps when she sees the result.

_Spency!_

_I hope you don't mind watching Cee. You know she loves you. I'll be home tomorrow, then we can talk._

_I know that ever since you tried to bring me to your church and they rejected us, you didn't want to talk to me. I'm so sorry. And I want you to know that, I'm always here for you and I love you._

_Oh yeah, and we can hump like rabbits, if you're up for it. :)_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Jeremy._


	2. Chapter 2

"I love it when we spend weekends together," Reid sighs, turning the TV down.

"Is it over yet?" JJ replies, muffled in Reid's cover."It's gory and disgusting. Not to mention, the football game is about to start.

"Come on, _Child's Play _is classic. Look, this is my favorite part. It's funny, serious."

JJ huffs and looks up.

_"Ugly doll."_

_The old lady leaves the elevator._

_"Fuck you," Chucky yells._

Reid starts laughing, and JJ smiles.

"Now, Jayje, you know that's funny." He says in between laughs.

"I'll give you that one," JJ grins. Spencer leans in and kisses JJ, still smiling. JJ throws her arms around his neck, tilting her head to get better access. The doorbell rings and Reid continues to kiss her, before he pulls back and mumbles,"Sorry, gotta get that."

Clover wakes up from in between them and stalks to the door after Reid. Reid opens the door, and JJ lets out a squeak of surprise.

There stood a boy with long hair, sweeping over his eye on the left side. He stood there shirtless, in sweatpants, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," Spencer says, as shocked as JJ was.

"Yo, Spency-kins. You're not fucking that JJ guy, are you? You got a huge boner."

"JJ," Reid says through clenched teeth,"is not a guy."

The boy's eyes widened, then he leans to the left to see past Spencer."Oh. Hiiii." He turns to Spencer."So, I was just coming to pick up Clover. Has she been a good pussy cat?" Clover, as if on cue, stares at JJ.

"She doesn't favor me," JJ laughs.

The boy nods. He pushes past Spencer, stretching his hand out to JJ."I'm Jeremy."

"I'm Jennifer. Nice to meet you." JJ shakes his hand.

Spencer picks up the bag, shoves it in the boy's arms, pushes out Molly with his foot, and throws the boy out the door, slamming the door closed.

"Uh, I need her food bowls."

"Get them later."

Reid storms over to the couch, unpausing the movie. They watch in silence for fifteen minutes before JJ blurts out,"Spencer, are you gay? Is this...are _we..._ a lie?"

Spencer pauses the movie and puts his head in his hands.

"I was on my way home from the store. It was snowing. He was all by himself, and he was nineteen, JJ. God. I took him in my house. I fed him. He disappeared. He moved in next door a month later. He got a cat, she loved me. I cat-sat. He came to pick her up. And then...he kissed me. I kissed him back. Every time since that, when he picked Clover up, we would...have sex."

"Spence-" JJ starts.

"He's twenty-four. When he was twenty-two, and we were dating, I saw him in my church. He had came to find me. They...they told me to never come back. We broke up."

"Spencer, please-"

"I got addicted to dilaudid. He helped me, came to the meetings with me. And here we are."

"_Spence-"_

"And," he says lowly,"I don't know how you feel about bisexual people, so if you hate me, I understand. Just know that I was _over _him, JJ, and I love you. You can walk out the door, you can slap me, you can-"

"Or," JJ says, speaking over him,"I could kiss you."

Reid mumbles,"Well, why would you do that if you hate me?" He looks down, then looks back at her.

"Because I don't, Spencer."

"But I-"

JJ cuts him off by pushing her lips to his softly, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He moans, and she climbs on top of him, straddling his lap.

"So. He said you had a boner, huh?"

Spencer nods, turning the TV off and grinning.


End file.
